


white knuckles

by damnmysterytome



Series: kastle week fics [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 for Kastle Week on tumblr: Dreams. </p><p>Karen dreams about sex with Frank in the prison interrogation room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white knuckles

She’s sitting up on the table that normally separates them, one hand wrapped so tightly around the edge of it that her fingers are bright white. The other hand is buried in Frank’s hair, fingers curled around the dark, short strands and her nails digging into his scalp.

His head is buried between her legs, her skirt pushed up to her hips and her underwear pushed to the side. His restraints are gone, hands pressed on top of her thighs. She’s going to have bruises on her thighs in the shape of his fingers.

There’s not a single guard in sight and Karen has  _really_ good vision. She’s not sure how Frank managed that one.

The room is hot and heavy, the sounds of Karen’s moans and pants filling the room. If she didn’t know that the area was completely empty, she might have been self-conscious about how desperate and pathetic she sounds.

Frank doesn’t have the ability to be self-conscious as his tongue explores her folds, ignoring her clit each time his tongue is near it. His breath is hot against her, sucking on her cunt everywhere but where she need it.

Karen yelps when he pulls her half off the table and his lips  _finally_ wrap around her clit, his left hand moving from her thigh and two fingers burying inside of her. A loud moan leaves his throat as his rough, thick fingers push into her and it sends shivers down Karen’s spine. “Fuck!” She cries out.

She can feel his lips turn up in a bit of a grin and he’s humming and moaning around her clit, listening to the noises that Karen’s making. She’s regretting the tightness of her skirt and the amount of buttons she had unbuttoned, a little bit. She’s regretting teasing Frank as much as she was, but she had wondered if he’d been flirting with her the day before – and she has her answer now. Karen’s got more than her answer.

Frank’s fingers are twisting, curling, and scissoring inside of her while his lips suck and pull on her clit, easily and quickly finding a balance between both actions until Karen’s coming against his face, her hips jerking into his mouth and fingers. She expects him to stop, expects him to shove her away from him, expects guards to come in and realize what’s going on. But it doesn’t happen.

He keeps going, pushing a third finger inside of her while he lets go of her clit, giving her a small break. His mouth stays hovered over her cunt, breath hot and heavy. For the first time since it all started, Frank’s eyes look up at Karen and he’s watching the way her head is bent back, the way her chest moves up and down quickly. The small bead of sweat that drips between her breasts and over her stomach. There’s a hundred thoughts going on through his head constantly and none of them are bothering him right now. The only thing that’s on his mind is Karen Page.

His mouth returns to her clit, his teeth dragging over it before he starts sucking on it again and a strangled cry comes from Karen’s mouth. Words that he never thought he would hear from Karen are leaving her lips, mostly cursing Frank and begging him to keep going. Frank’s pretty sure that the only thing that could really stop him from getting Karen off right now would be death. A second orgasm hits and it’s louder than her first, echoing through the room.

Before Karen can really catch her breath, Frank’s pulling her to her feet, turning her so her back is facing him and she can hear the sounds of the snaps on his jumpsuit opening. Her breath hitches in her throat and Frank stills. His mouth is on her ears and he’s asking for permission. Permission to fuck her senseless, permission to bend her over the table and fuck her until the table breaks. Okay, he doesn’t word it like that – but if he had, Karen still would have said yes.

Karen cries out when he pushes into her, slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried completely inside of her. His hips are against hers and Karen’s hands are back on the table, fingers squeezing so tight they’re white. He stands still for a moment, her walls tight around his cock. When he starts to thrust into her, she’s not surprised when it’s rough and quick. One hand presses against the small of her back and pushes her forward until her chest is pressing against the table, slamming into her with force and hunger. He pushes her skirt up until it’s further up her back and he can watch his cock bury into her.

The sight is addicting and it’s what he’s been thinking about since she got in his face. Fucking her until she’s screaming. Karen turns her head to the side and squeezes her eyes shut. There’s nothing gentle about this. It’s not love making, it’s a good fucking. It’s what Karen needs.

It’s not long until Karen’s hand moves between her legs and her fingers find her clit, rubbing circles over the swollen bundle of nerve until she’s coming again and the sensation and the twitching is causing Frank to come inside of her. He shouldn’t have done that.

When Frank collapses against Karen, she wakes up. She wakes up panting and drenched in sweat, her clothes and sheets sticking to her body. “Fuck,” She murmurs, turning her head and looking at the body next to her. Not Frank Castle. Frank Castle is in jail. She’ll see him in a few hours.

How is she supposed to face him in jail when she’s just dreamed about being fucked by him in that exact room?

 


End file.
